With the advent of the Internet, and the increasing popularity of Internet-based media content, significant advertising funds are being directed towards online advertising. Because online advertising is delivered to computing devices, various aspects of online advertising can be quantified. For example, statistics can be collected regarding how many people have viewed an online advertisement, clicked on an online advertisement, etc. The increasing prevalence of online advertising has resulted in the creation and storage of large amounts of measurement data. Analyzing such a large data set may be difficult. Large data sets may also be collected and stored in industries other than online advertising, such as the healthcare industry, the financial industry, etc.